Lan-Dai Navras
Born on the small, humble planet of Emeral, Lan-Dai was born to parents Liljana and Stojane Navras. Most of his early life he would be raised to become a crystal alchemist. His mother would do everything in her power to turn him into her obedient son, who would want nothing but to grow up, become a humble crystal alchemist, marry someone of her choosing, have many children, and be her darling boy out of his own volition. But Lan-Dai desired otherwise…. Stowing Away Towards Destiny Always dreaming of a life outside of what his mother had planned for him, Lan-Dai immediately took up the calling to become a Jedi when the vision came to him at 19 years old. Naturally Liljana objected and would not allow him to go out into the galaxy and risk being killed (He never told them he was plannig to become a Jedi), while Stojane simply encouraged Lan-Dai to choose his own path, whatever it may be. Lan-Dai left that same night without saying goodbye, and found passage on board a trade ship as a cabin boy of sorts. The ship’s captain, Crior Satim, quickly took a liking to him, and began to teach him things like basic hand-to-hand combat, gunplay, and some minor tech maintenance. Lan-Dai would become his junior partner in the 5 months that he was travelling with him, seeing new places, and being exposed to things that would ultimately be an asset in his goal. Ultimately making a stop in Bastion where the Jedi were currently residing, Lan-Dai and Crior parted ways, but not before giving Lan-Dai a modified Naboo S-5, 2 extra power packs, and customized darts as a gift. Walking the Path of a Jedi Shortly after arriving at the Jedi Compound on Bastion, Lan-Dai came upon the Jedi Knight Narratrin Marshaine. This meeting would lead to Lan-Dai immediately being asked to accompany Narratrin, then Jedi Padawan Dracmus Esseles, and a crew of other Jedi on an expedition to Ruul, moon of Sriluur. Lan-Dai quickly felt out of place, as he was the only one who currently had no knowledge of the Force or any Jedi training for that matter. But during the journey, Lan-Dai acquired an unused DH-17. It wasn’t exactly in shape, but Lan-Dai was able to repair it (He would modify it upon returning to the Jedi). Upon reaching Ruul, Lan-Dai did his part in the search for the “Eye of Quay”, a Force artifact. His time on Ruul would not be for too long, as they received a recall signal that would send Narratrin and Lan-Dai to Dantooine for a Jedi gathering. It was here that Lan-Dai would first meet Caedmon Cato, the newly elected leader of the growing Jedi Order, and thus begin basic training. Most of this time was spent in an attempt to train on his own, aside from what he was taught. Some time after, Lan-Dai would join other Jedi on the Spirit of Vigilance on an assistance mission. It was here that Lan-Dai would have his run-in with men that had devoted their lives to a man known as Maddock, albeit he would not yet discover this. An Unfateful Genocide in Conscience Some time later, Lan-Dai was asked to lead a Resistance team in an evacuation mission on Tyramn. As far as he was told, the Resistance had received a transmission asking for assistance in evacuating the city before the arrival of the Protectorate. However, the Resistance were unable to return their transmission due to unknown causes, resulting in an inability to communiacte with Tyramn City. There was nothing for Lan-Dai and the Resistance to do but to approach Tyramn and evacuate without any prior warning. Mistaking the Resistance and Lan-Dai for invaders, the inhabitants of Tyramn began to attack them. Keeping in mind that they were on a mission in which the inhabitants of Tyramn city were to be evacuated, Lan-Dai and some officers made their way into the city as he gave orders to the rest that they defend themselves without harming or killing anyone. The forces of Tyramn’s army became apparent as some of the officers that were with him fell to enemy fire. In the heat of the moment, Lan-Dai first performed a Force Run, albeit it wasn’t in his power to do so yet. Reaching what seemed to be the headquarters of the city’s leader, Lan-Dai saw that something was wrong. The surroundings had no equipment or technology to send or receive transmissions of any kind, and Baldassare, the leader of the people, wasn’t acting as though he had sent a plea for evacuation. To get to the bottom of this whole ordeal, Lan-Dai offered to stand down and go peacefully, at which point Baldassare dropped dead. Believing Lan-Dai to have killed him by using unknown powers, Baldassare’s guards opened fire on Lan-Dai and the officer that remained. Knowing that by now the mission was a failure, Lan-Dai gave an order to be relayed to the remaining troops outside the city’s biosphere: Full Retreat. Little did Lan-Dai know, that the officer was in fact an agent of Maddock, a man that despised when Jedi took up positions within the military. The officer relayed a different order: Begin killing the citizens, and destroy the biosphere. The officer also relayed the fabricated briefing that Lan-Dai slaughtered citizens, and killed Baldassare in a frustrated moment of despair. In an attempt to find a way out, the officer was killed by some guards that remained. They were coming towards Lan-Dai when the biosphere exploded. The mixture of toxic gases and the heat of the explosion caused a wave of fire that killed many, if not all of Tyramn’s population. Lan-Dai and a few others from the Resistance team survived, and returned to Bastion. A Jedi Falls and Rises Lan-Dai had managed to return to the Jedi Compound without any harassment from the press, or from anyone else. He went to his room almost immediately, and was gathering his belongings in an attempt to leave and drop off the face of the galaxy overrun with guilt and despair. Lan-Dai was undoing his Padawan’s lock when Caedmon came to him. Lan-Dai tried to give Caedmon back the lightsaber he had given him, yet Caedmon pushed Lan-Dai’s hand and the lightsaber back towards him. Caedmon’s words gave him some sense of hope, though not entirely bringing him out of his hopeless state. It was here that Lan-Dai first met his future mentor and teacher, Tiro-Narus Altor. There wouldn’t be too much time for a proper introduction, however, as the Jedi Compound would fall under the attack of Halran Lo-Shaon and his hired help. According to Halran’s claims, he sought to relocate the Jedi for their own good, in light of what Lan-Dai, the newly dubbed “Butcher of Tyramn” by GNN had done. It was during this time that Lan-Dai also befriended Ki-Daera Inxyi, a Cerean youngling, and watched over him during their kidnapping. While on Halran’s transport, the Jedi carried on with their training as usual, and Lan-Dai did the same. His Padawan’s lock would remain half done until he was apprenticed to a Jedi Knight, luckily that was one of the things that what Caedmon was tending to at the time. Finally, Halran and the Jedi parted ways, after a brief confrontation, and a breakdown on Halran’s part in which he he abandoned the carrier as they made an approach towards Telos. When the Padawan is ready, the Master will Appear Crash landing, the Jedi settled on Telos while they plotted their next move, for going back to Bastion was out of the question due to Halran’s attack and the current light that the Jedi were in. It was that night that Lan-Dai received 2 things, the first of which was a brand new fighter, along with R8-V8, the droid that piloted the ship and followed him since his departure from Bastion. The second of these was the master he needed, for Tiro-Narus appeared before him, and initiated their partnership. In a surprise turn of events, the Jedi were retrieved by Sadhric Tlin. On boards Sadhric’s converted superfreighter, the Null. Lan-Dai would be chosen to go on a mission to retrieve the Jedi’s belongings, along with Caedmon Cato, his apprentince, Jeryndi Trander. His own master, Tiro-Narus Altor, and 2 other Jedi, Newly knighted Dracmus Esseles and Ma´thir´aoousa (Thira), the Padawan of Kabraka. The mission went smoothly, albeit Thira sustained some injuries. Having reacquired their belongings, the Jedi would then make preparations to acquire some separate until a new compound could be established. During his time onboard the Null, Lan-Dai had the fortune to meet a few of his fellow Jedi. One of them being Sheridan Karrde, and her master, Murra Tekal, shortly before their departure for Elom. Jedi Traits Run Through the Veins Despite his lack of piloting skills, Lan-Dai assisted in a space battle (R8 flew the ship with the help of Tiro’s flight data) in which the Jedi joined the Chiss Fleet. After the battle, Lan-Dai joined his master, and other Jedi on the Dawning Hope, a vessel that houses the Jedi. It was here that Lan-Dai spent most of his time training alone, an extended period of time, in fact. Tiro-Narus eventually came forth and gave Lan-Dai his first lesson in saber dueling. Towards the end of the duel, both Tiro and Lan-Dai were given a startling revelation…….both Tiro and Lan-Dai share Jedi ancestry. Not long after this vision, they would both be thrust into a space battle. Lan-Dai was left behind on Iktotch with Tiro's father to aid in constructing the latest Jedi Starfighter, exclusive to the Jedi now gathered on Endor for a special meeting. He wasn't given the ample time to vote on Council members essential to the balance of the Jedi. He has, however, recently reconvened on Endor with his Master, bringing along with him a freighter housing the starfighters. A Reclusive Preparation Soon after, Tiro-Narus retreated with Lan-Dai back to Iktotch where they would undergo a 3-year long exile during which Lan-Dai would do nothing but train in the ways of the Force, Forms of Lightsaber Combat, Blasterplay, Unarmed Combat Styles, and Piloting. Over this period, Lan-Dai would experience a slow change in his personality and mannerisms. Slowly making a transition from relying on improvisation on the field, to becoming a more battle-hardened warrior such as his mentor. This change would reflect on a completely remodeled set of Battle Armor, Utility Belt, Gadgets, and his overall wardrobe (Albeit still maintaining his Red, Black, and Brown color scheme.) A New Journey Which Must be Made Alone One day, Lan-Dai awoke to find that Tiro-Narus had gone from his father's household without warning or instruction. Lan-Dai took this as a sign that his training had completed, and was now ready to rejoin the Jedi Order. Taking R8 and his fighter, and a holocron found inside the cockpit, Lan-Dai soon made contact with Grandmaster Kabraka, who asked him to seek out and bring in a Jedi called Ordo Tyr. Lan-Dai then went to Ossus in order to build his first lightsaber, and met Leiyn Dar, her 2 children, and run into an old friend, Jeryndi Trander. Some time after that Lan-Dai would run into Crior Satim, for the first time since they parted ways on Bastion. After sharing a drink, and a suggestion on where Lan-Dai could begin his search. Crior took a liking to Lan-Dai's new belt, as well as the DH-17 he now carried. Crior offered to use his expertise in blaster and weaponry modification to give R8 some new functions, once again improve Lan-Dai's Naboo S-5, as well as "Actualize" the DH-17, which according to Crior could go on Lan-Dai at any moment due to an outdated and frail inner circuitry. Crior returned Lan-Dai's belt to him, both blasters modified, more pouches with more gear, and R8 with some gear and weaponry of his own. Lan-Dai and Crior parted ways as he then went onward to search for Ordo Tyr. This search would lead him to many places, and introduce him to many people. In between his search, Lan-Dai took the opprtunity to see more of the galaxy for himself with new eyes, something he believed Tiro-Narus would have wanted. Landing on Malastare, Lan-Dai would meet Jaysten Tekal, who would bring him up to speed on what has happened in the galaxy during his time away. Seeing that Jaysten had suffered physical damage, and was in need of healing, Lan-Dai took his newfound friend to Emeral, in order to have him undergo crystal radiation treatment, a treatment only found within the subterranean crystal caverns of Emeral. While he waited out the treatment process, Lan-Dai coincidentally came across the very Jedi he had spent months seeking out, Ordo Tyr. Initially, Ordo refused to contact Kabraka, let alone rejoin the Jedi Order. Lan-Dai responded that he respected his opinion, and would not attempt to take him to Kabraka by force, despite his orders to do so if need be. However, when Lan-Dai mentioned the rifts in space, and the threat of Palpatine, Ordo seemed to have a change of heart. Ordo then inexplicably dissappeared, leaving Lan-Dai alone. Not long after that, a being known as the Door appeared to Lan-Dai as he was meditating. This being, in the form of an old woman, had asked Lan-Dai to retrieve her and take her to Kabraka. When their meeting concluded, Jaysten was there to meet him, renewed, and revitalized. Jaysten had apparently received the same appearance, and thus left Emeral to retrieve the Door together. Making a detour on Serenno, Lan-Dai would remain there with Jaysten while re-supplying Lan-Dai's fighter. It was here where they would meet Mikaela Cato, briefly before parting ways to leave for Coruscant. In the midst of this, Lan-Dai would find out about a proposed Jedi Registration Act, an act that would force Jedi and Known Force users to expose themselves and register as such. This was a motion Lan-Dai was against in his heart, as he knew such would only hinder his abilities, and turn him into a constant target. ---- Current Game Summary ---- ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the eotf main page. Category:Character Database